Varian Wrynn
Varian Wrynn is the former King of the Kingdom of Stormwind, son of Llane Wrynn. Following his sudden and mysterious disappearance a few months ago, his 10-year-old son, Anduin Wrynn, was named ruler of Stormwind. Biography The First War Varian Wrynn was born to King Llane in the peaceful Kingdom of Stormwind and lived a joyful and prosperous life as Prince of Stormwind as a youth, but all that changed when the Orcs appeared from beyond the Dark Portal and attempted to destroy his homeland, thus ushering in the First War between his beloved Kingdom of Stormwind and the vile Horde. Anduin Lothar the Champion of Stormwind rallied his countrymen and armies fighting a desperate attempt to hold the Horde at bay away from King Llane, Varian and Stormwind, although it seemed like Anduin Lothar was slightly successful in holding the Horde back a major event no one predicted happened, Garona Halforcen who had become an ally to Stormwind betrayed King Llane under orders from the Shadow Council and cut his heart out and gave it to Gul'dan, Varian was helpless as his father was murdered and as slowly the Horde assaulted his kingdom burning its homes and slaughtering all who stood in their way . Exodus to Lordaeron Anduin Lothar, convinced Stormwind could not be retaken and was lost under the might of the Horde, gathered Varian and all who remained in the city and lead a desperate attempt to escape their murderous enemies, narrowly escaping by boat into the sea they headed North while Lothar gathered his thoughts aboard his ship and consulted with Varian and the Kirin Tor mage Khadgar that in order to preserve Humanity from extinction by the Horde they would need to warn King Terenas ruler of Lordaeron of the danger that loomed on the horizon. After landing on the port of Southshore Lothar gathered Prince Varian along with Khadgar and several knights and marched towards Lordaeron. Upon arrival King Terenas greeted young Varian and treated him as an equal King despite Varian's young age. King Terenas quickly offered him his pledge to stand by him until his homeland was retaken and he would stay with him for as long as he was willing to stay. Although at first Varian was slightly shy being in a new Kingdom he had never seen before, this was quickly resolved and Varian found King Terenas's son Arthas Menethil who was just a few years younger then himself as a great new friend and the two quickly formed a close friendship. Shortly after he began staying in Lordaeron King Terenas formed the Alliance of Lordaeron under the command of Anduin Lothar as it's Surpreme Commander and was able to finally put an end to the Horde during the Second War. However, the victory came at a great price as Anduin Lothar was killed shortly before the War ended and would not live to see his Kingdom of Stormwind retaken mere weeks after his death. Rise as King Varian, now in adulthood with Stormwind retaken and slowly being rebuilt thanks to King Terenas who urged the Alliance to help fund in helping him regain his kingdom, was officially crowned King of Stormwind. The Stonemasons came to lend their help in rebuilding Stormwind lead by Edwin VanCleef and hoped to forge a new future for themselves in joining Stormwind and that riches would follow after completion. After many months Stormwind was finished and was far larger and beautiful then it was even before the First War. King Varian could finally rest as peace was brought to him and his people. It was during this time of renewed tranquility that Varian would conceive a son Anduin Wrynn However the Alliance began experincing difficulties as they began arguing over land and other political problems. Eventually several Human Nations and Quel'thalas broke off from the once mighty Alliance. Despite this King Varian vowed he would stand by the Alliance and King Terenas as he had stood by him in his time of need. It was also during this time the Stonemasons who had rebuilt Stormwind demanded to be paid for their service to King Varian and the House of Nobles. But despite their protests for currency, they were turned away either due to King Varian didn't possess the funds to pay them because it was used to rebuild Stormwind, or because King Varian and the House of Nobles just rejected their plea appalled that they would ask for money originally, thinking the Stonemasons simply worked for the good of the people. Eventually the Stonemasons were banished from Stormwind and in anger formed the Defias with the intent of revenge on King Varian and the people of Stormwind. Abduction King Varian was on his way to Theramore to speak of the Alliance and Horde relations with Jaina Proudmoore the ruler of Theramore until he was abducted by the Defias who was told of his diplomatic trip through an unknown person who is rumored to live in his own Kingdom of Stormwind. Rumors circulate that he was taken to Alcaz Island and may currently be held captive there. Shortly after King Varian was kidnapped Bolvar Fordragon was made Regent-Lord of Stormwind and has vowed to find and rescue King Varian no matter what it takes. Lady Prestor serves as a royal advisor and recently convinced Highlord Bolvar to have King Varian's son Anduin Wrynn who is now 10-years old to be crowned King of Stormwind. Despite King Anduin Wrynn now ruling Stormwind actual power is held by Bolvar Fordragon until Varian is returned or his son Anduin reaches the age of ascension into adulthood. In WoW The in-game quest chain The Missing Diplomat follows the story of his abduction, though it ends abruptly. CM's frequently mention that the King's disappearance will be revisited, but it will not be a direct continuation of the current quests due to its low level. It will be added as a higher level quest to appeal to the interest of end-game players. In Patch 2.3, the Missing Diplomat questline was extended, involving a defias shipwreck with an escaped, important prisoner, Alcaz island and some form of alliance between the Defias and Black Dragonflight. Removal from Game He was held captive for a time on Alcaz Island near Theramore Isle. Until patch 1.9.0, players could find the king in the sewer dungeons of Alcaz Island, though he served no in-game purpose. After that patch, the king was removed from Alcaz so that Dr. Weavil could set up shop for the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj world event instead. It has been said that the king will be relocated to an unknown place for the continuation of the Missing Diplomat questline. More on the story here. It has been discovered that in Patch 1.10 that Varian had been replaced with an elite level 62 monster named Tidelord Rrurgaz, and a sewer full of elite monsters. It should be noted that there is a prison cell next to the Tidelord, possibly hinting that one day the king will be imprisoned there once again. You can also note that after 1.10 Blizzard places a Human sized Skeleton, laying straight out in the water. This skeleton looks completely different from any other skeleton in the game, and it right on the spot where Varian stood before 1.9. This could mean the King has died. Spelling inconsistencies Varian's name was originally Varien, as recorded in the Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal manual. It was retconned to Varian in Warcraft III, a spelling echoed by World of Warcraft and the The Alliance Splinters, part of Chapter 4 of the History of Warcraft. When spelled with an "a" there is the implication that Varian was named after his grandmother, Queen Varia. Category:Humans Category:Lore Characters Category:Family Trees